Demon Container Meets The Fire Nation Princess
by ninjatazz101010
Summary: This is a story I thought of on the spot.it is up for adoption however I will try to get this story more chapters. This story is supposed to have a at lest 10 chapters but i can not find out how to edit the next chapter of the damned story.


Demon Container Meets The Princess Of The Fire Nation

Demon Container Meets The Princess Of The Fire Nation

"Talking"

_thinking_

"**Demon Talking**"

_**Demon Speaking**_

7777777777 This means a break in the story

77777777777777

"Sand Coffin" said an emotionless voice as a cocoon of sand wraps around the unlucky person.

"I am sorry Gaara, please don't kill me" begged the person.

"Sand Funeral" said the boy now known as Gaara as he clenched his hand into a fist.

The man was crushed, sending blood everywhere.

"**Nice cub. You killed another worthless man who tried to kill you. I am getting tired of this so I am sending to a place where you will not be killed**" said Shukaku.

"I see. A place where I will not be hated" said the emotionless Gaara.

"**Yes cub. I am sending you to another dimension**" said the raccoon-dog.

"I will do it. If someone gets in the way of my existence, I will kill them" said Gaara.

"**Alright, here we go cub**" said Shukaku as a portal appeared.

Gaara stepped through the portal & in a flash, he was gone.

777777777777777777

"Where am I?" asked Gaara as he stepped through the other portal.

"**Cub, there is a town here. Look for information**" said Shukaku.

"Right" said Gaara.

After five (5) minutes of walking, Gaara arrives at a big city where all the people are wearing red. (I am sure you know where this is going)

Gaara turns to the nearest person & asks "Do you know where I am?"

"You, my friend are in the glorious Fire Nation" said the man.

"I see" was all Gaara said as he saw people suddenly get in two lines. He sees a girl with black hair, gold eyes, pale skin & wearing Fire Nation armor. (Guess who?)

This was Azula, the princess of the Fire Nation. She looks at all the people around her until she spots Gaara.

"You" said Azula as she points to Gaara.

"**Cub, there is something about her that screams power. However, she is weak compared to us**" said Shukaku.

"Who are you?" asked Azula as she eyed the boy.

The boy is wearing black robes, black shinobi sandals, as a gourd on his back, has hair the same color of blood, pupiless jade eyes, dark circles under the eyes that make him look like he hasn't slept in years & the pale skin. He had a strange symbol on the left side of his forehead that was the color of blood. His eyes were even colder then her father's. They were filled with bloodlust, rage, loneliness, sorrow, hate, loathing, insanity & death.

He is so handsome thought Azula.

Gaara examined her from head to toe. She looked radiant.

She is beautiful thought Gaara

"I am Gaara of the Desert" said Gaara in an emotionless drawl.

"Well I am Azula, princess of the Fire Nation. I want you to be my boyfriend" said a smirking Azula. (She is very forward isn't she?)

_Is she serious?_ Gaara questioned mentally.

"**I think she is cub. Accept her offer. I think you will enjoy it**" said Shukaku.

"Fine" was all Gaara said.

"Great. I need to introduce you to daddy" said Azula as she pulled him to the palace.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777

After twenty (20) minutes of walking, they arrived at the throne room.

"Why do you come before me daughter with this street trash?" asked Fire Lord Ozai.

"I found a worthy man to be my betrothed father" said Azula as she bowed.

Gaara refused to bow, he remained standing.

"Why do you not bow to me boy? Bow to your betters" said a very mad Ozai.

"You are not my superior. The only one I listen to is mother. Right now, she screams for your blood" said Gaara as he held his head.

All the guards gasped & charged at him.

Gaara uncorked his gourd & used his sand.

"Sand Shuriken" said the emotionless voice of Gaara as shruiken-shaped sand bullets were sent at the guards

The sand bullets tore through the guards, sending blood & sand everywhere. One guard tried to sneak up behind him but the shield if sand stopped his attack.

"This sand shield protects me regardless of my will" explained Gaara.

"Sand Coffin" said Gaara as he wrapped the foolish guard up in a cocoon of sand.

"Sand Burial" said Gaara as the coffin exploded, causing it to rain blood.

"Mother is satisfied for now" said Gaara.

"A sand bender? I have never heard of that before" said an impressed Ozai as he watched as his guards were easily dispatched.

"I told you he was good father" said an impressed & a little scared Azula at the carnage. Even she wasn't that bloody.

"You will have the wedding immediately" said Ozai as he called the servants.

(I am gonna skip the wedding. Whoever adopts this story can make a wedding in this story)

777777777777777777777777777

Aboard Azula's ship, the new bride & groom were sharing an intimate moment.

"Now then husband, we must know a little about each other if we are to be married" said Azula.

Gaara showed fear in his eyes at the thought of him scaring away his new wife. Azula saw his hesitation.

"Are you scared Gaara?" asked Azula, showing concern.

"I am afraid that you will abandon me like all the other. I am afraid that you will run in fright or try to kill me out of hate like everyone else has tried, even my own father" said Gaara.

"I won't do that. I don't know why, but I love you Gaara" Azula said softly, taking Gaara's head into her hands & kissed him, showing him that she speaks the truth.

Gaara melts into the kiss & kisses her back with equal passion. They soon break apart because of their lack of air.

"Now tell me Gaara" said Azula.

"Alright. When I was born, my father sacrificed my mother to seal a demon in me. It was the weakest of the tailed demon lords. It's name is Shukaku, the One-Tailed Raccoon-Dog. My father wanted to turn me into a weapon. He thought of me as his wife's killer. I was never able to get any sleep for 14 years or else the demon would take over my body & kill them all. He never even bothered to hide the fact that I held a demon in my body. I was alone. Children wouldn't play with me because they feared me. Adults hated me because of this curse. My own father hated me & my older brother & sister were too afraid to get to know me. I had no one but my Uncle Yashamaru" this is where Gaara started crying.

Azula was surprised to here such a sad tale coming from her husband. He truly suffered by being alone for his whole life. She wondered why he was crying over his uncle.

"My uncle said that he would always be there for me when I needed him. He said he loved me one night. The same night, I was attacked" said Gaara.

Azula gasped in surprised. He was attacked for something he had no control over? She wondered.

"The assassin was sent by my father to kill me. I defeated the assassin & removed his mask. It was my uncle" Gaara said sadly.

Azula was never expecting that.

"I asked him why he did this. He said that he could never love the demon that killed his sister, my mother. Ever since, I etched the kanji symbol for love on my forehead with my sand. My father's plan for making a village weapon was successful However, I did not work for Suna. I fought for myself ever since" finished Gaara.

Azula was very shocked at what he told her. His own father hated him? His father used his love for his uncle against him? His uncle pretended to love him when he actually hated him, messing with this poor kids heart? More & more questions were going through her mind a mile a minute.

"I am very sorry Gaara" said Azula as she hugged him tightly to her chest.

"Don't ever leave me Azula. I would have no one left. I love you so much Azula" said Gaara as he cried on her shoulder all night long.

(End Chapter)


End file.
